L'Attente
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Elle l'attend. Parce qu'il viendra, c'est aussi inéluctable que le changement de saison, aussi sûr que la neige est blanche, aussi inévitable que la mort vient après la vie. Il ne pourra s'y soustraire. Il viendra la rejoindre.


_Salut à tous ! _

_Bon et bien, voilà mon premier OS avec un personnage que je n'affectionne pourtant pas mais qui est en soit fascinant : Sakura._

_En espérant que vous aimerez,_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**L'Attente**

Elle attend. Elle attend parce qu'elle sait qu'il viendra. C'est aussi inévitable que le changement des saisons, aussi sûr que la mort vient après la vie, aussi inéluctable que la neige est blanche. Elle lève la tête, observant le ciel grisâtre de cette fin de journée d'hiver, de lourds et orgueilleux nuages cachent le bleu du toit du monde. Mais pas de neige. Juste un froid mordant qu'elle ne sent pas. La bise secoue les arbres nus, faisant tremblait les branches et mourir les dernière feuilles. C'est la fin de la journée, l'air devient glacial et l'obscurité tombe doucement sur Konoha. Mais elle ne bouge pas.

Elle l'attend.

Elle est assise sur un banc du cimetière, sous le cerisier dénudé. Les tombes identiques s'étendent sous ses yeux émeraude. Aujourd'hui encore, Naruto est venu, il n'a pas parlé. S'est juste assis à côté d'elle, elle a remarqué que l'étincelle de vie qui brillait d'ordinaire dans son regard azur a disparu. Elle sait qu'il est triste, qu'il n'attend plus qu'une chose. La même qu'elle. Sasuke qui viendra s'asseoir à côté d'elle, goûter à un repos dont il a certainement besoin. Elle ne perd pas espoir, elle sait bien que cela va se réaliser, qu'il viendra la rejoindre. Même si sa soif de vengeance les a séparé, même si la vie les a fait devenir des ennemis, même si son amour est à sens unique. Il viendra parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Il ne pourra s'y soustraire.

Elle est immobile. Faisant preuve d'une patience qui n'a jamais pourtant été son fort. Mais maintenant les choses ont changé, maintenant elle est bien obligée de rester calme. C'est la seule chose qu'elle peut faire. Ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers lui. Elle en oublie Naruto, Ino, ses parents, sa vie… Quelle importance maintenant ? Elle n'a plus que ce souvenir pour tromper sa solitude, ce souvenir d'une douloureuse douceur. Il hante ses longs jours et ses nuits blanches, l'accompagnant à chaque minute qui s'écoule. Malgré l'éloignement, malgré qu'ils soient devenus ennemis, malgré sa constante indifférence envers elle, elle continue de l'aimer. Parce que pour elle, ça n'a jamais été un simple amour de gamine. Pour elle, il est fort et détaché, d'une rassurante présence, mais aussi à la fois désespéré et seul. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être un soutien pour lui. Alors qu'en apparence c'est lui l'élément sûr de leur ancienne équipe, elle savait qu'en vérité c'était aussi celui dont l'âme était perdue et éparpillée en mille morceaux. Bien qu'il ait toujours refusé son aide, elle a tenté lentement de recoller les morceaux épars de son cœur. Avec amour et patience.

Elle avait pensé avoir réussi. Quelle arrogante supposition ! Jamais. Jamais elle ne l'avait touché. Et plus jamais elle ne pourrait avoir la chance de tenter le toucher. Ni même d'effleurer son être meurtri par la douleur, noirci par la vengeance et détruit par la tristesse. Il était parti. Il l'avait remercié. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui redonner le goût de vivre qui l'aurait empêché de quitter Konoha, elle avait été incapable de le retenir en le rendant heureux. Quand trois ans plus tard, son regard émeraude avait de nouveau croisé ses yeux ébène, elle avait cru fondre. Un bonheur sans nom s'était emparé d'elle en un instant, aussitôt remplacé par l'horreur de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Elle avait eu envie de le soulager de cette tristesse, mais plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il paraissait encore plus éloigné d'elle qu'avant. Ça avait fait mal. Elle n'avait pourtant pas perdu sa détermination, elle n'avait eu plus qu'un seul moyen de le toucher : le tuer.

Là aussi, elle avait échoué. Incapable de le faire revenir à la raison ni par la douceur ni par la force. Elle avait perdu. Jamais elle n'avait pu l'atteindre. Alors elle attend. Parce que si ce n'est pas elle qui le rejoindra, ce sera lui. Et quand se serait le cas, quand enfin il viendrait s'asseoir près d'elle et peut être poserait sa main froide sur la sienne, elle pourrait lui dire. Lui avouer la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui, cet amour aussi brûlant que la lave qui l'habitait depuis toujours, ce besoin d'être près de lui. Elle lui dirait qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée, comme la plupart des autres filles, par sa beauté ou son assurance. Elle lui expliquerait qu'au départ elle avait été fascinée par l'éclat qu'il dégageait puis lorsqu'elle avait découvert ses faiblesses son attirance s'était transformée en un amour profond et sincère.

Oui, elle lui dirait tout.

Elle lui pardonnerait.

Elle lui pardonnerait son acte, son épée qui s'était enfoncée dans son corps, lui ôtant la vie. Elle lui dirait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir tuée, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre depuis qu'il les avait reniés.

Elle attend. Parce qu'un jour il finira par mourir et viendra la rejoindre. Alors, ensemble ils pourront aller vers la lumière du paradis. Elle ferme ses paupières, même si elle sait qu'elle ne dormira plus jamais. Et une main froide se pose sur la sienne. Un regard ébène plonge dans ces yeux émeraude.

« Sakura... »

Son murmure se perd dans la brise.

« Je t'attendais.»

Un même sourire heureux se dessine sur leurs visages transparents. La neige commence à tomber, les flocons les traversent.


End file.
